Novelty Indulgences
by We'reTheOnesWhoWrite
Summary: Married Rick and Michonne Grimes have always had a more than decent sex life. But at an Adult Convention he's working, Rick happens upon a novelty sex booth, and thinks about exploring his new indulgences...as well as Michonne's. Based off a prompt featuring: comewithnattah, nyeses3529, and thematsaidwelcome. Please enjoy and thank you for reading.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

This first chapter is brought to you by Comewithnattah. Fasten your seatbelt because she is going to take you for a ride.

We're The Ones Who Write

* * *

"Beginner?"

"Sorry?" Rick raised a puzzled brow at the woman beside him. Her face-full of makeup was so over the top it could only be rivaled by her hot pink hair and her outfit, or lack thereof, which looked like it was made from strips of black duct tape.

"You a beginner? She repeated a little louder with a smile on her cartoonish magenta lips, gesturing to the arrangement on the table draped in a lush black fabric and skirted with a big fuchsia bow. There was a dark and mysterious but playful vibe to her layout. The array of leather whips with heavy glass handles, fuzzy cuffs and chrome chains, sleek silver vibrators and other adult toys were elegantly displayed. "New to the life? Don't be shy." She sanctioned him and coaxed him over with a tilt of her head before he could answer.

"No ma'am." Rick chuckled openly at the implication, his brow knit in a sexy questioning expression. "I'm on duty." He rested his hands on his gun belt, exuding authority with his lean, muscled frame. His words reminded him to scan the large, bustling annex of the convention center. He did a once over with his sharp blue eyes for any suspicious characters or dangerous elements amid the half naked attendees of the Adult Novelty Expo.

"How long you been married?" She asked, throwing a casual chin to his wedding ring as she fussed over the placement of her goods.

"Twelve amazin' years." He smiled genuinely, thinking about the approaching end of this shift. He was ready to go home and see his beautiful wife and kids.

"What's your wife do?"

"Kick-ass lawyer and a even better mom." he said proudly, looking out over the crowd.

"How many kids?" the woman asked him, pegging him as the quintessential family man, judging from the way he brightened talking about his domestic life. She'd been at her station all day and was just as ready to go home to her brood as Rick was, but she'd love to go home having sold all her merchandise.

Rick pulled his phone from his pocket and displayed his lock screen in answer to her question. A snapshot of Michonne, Carl, Andre and Judith at the county fair left the woman 'awwing' sincerely at his picture perfect family. "How old is baby girl? Look at those cheeks! She's adorable."

"Sixteen months."

The woman gasped, "No way! And your wife has _that_ figure?! Holy cow! She's sexy as hell." She complimented his wife honestly and marked him as an easy sell. The uniform told her that he liked control and from the way he talked about his wife, she knew the love was there. She'd been thinking, if she was his wife, she'd be all over him all the time. Now that she saw his wife glowing in her crop top and denim skirt, she recognized that he was just as lucky as his missus. She felt a real obligation to add a little spice to their sex life. "No wonder you're eyeing my table."

"I wasn't ... I was just ..." Rick stammered on another dutiful survey of the area.

"Look, Deputy Grimes," she interrupted him, reading his name etched in gold on his name tag. She introduced herself, extending her hand for an official greeting. "I'm Crystal by the way." Rick looked around, unsure of the appropriateness of taking her hand but southern chivalry won out and he gave her a respectful handshake. "Mrs. Grimes is working hard being a kick-ass lawyer, giving you twelve amazing years of marriage and three beautiful kids - all while still maintaining that waist. She _deserves_ some extra special attention."

"We don't need all'a this extra stuff." Dismissing the ridiculous idea with a wave, he promised, "I handle thangs just fine on my own." He pulled his hand diagonally over his graying stubble with a candid cockiness that made the woman bite her lip, knowing he was telling the absolute truth.

"Guys always think this is about compensating where they're lacking." she shrugged. "It's not. This is just... the 'salt on steak', brings out more of the flavor. The meat is still the main attraction." Crystal widened her eyes suggestively, pulling the corner of her mouth into a conspiratorial smile. "I'm married." she said, establishing common ground and reminding herself of that fact in his striking presence. "I'm a mom. That's why I started this line. Because women work hard and we deserve every ounce of pleasure." she explained. "Look, I have no doubt you keep Mrs. Grimes more than satisfied in the bedroom, deputy. But if you could take it to another level for her, why wouldn't you?"

...

The sun was setting when Rick pulled into the garage of their large mission style bungalow next to his wife's car. He grabbed his purchase from the passenger seat, hidden in a gift bag with the same color scheme as the table he'd bought it from. He'd talked to Crystal for a while as she packed up her booth about the extraordinary intimacy that could be derived from a bit of bondage and dom/sub play. She gave him some practical advice and he felt confident in his ability to please his wife in this way.

He entered the mud room off the kitchen. He pulled off his bomber jacket and hung it on the hook and placed his boots neatly underneath, wondering at the unusual quiet in his house.

Normally, the thunderous charge of six little feet would rush him. His sons' excited voices vying to be acknowledged and his daughter's set of expressive eyes, that matched Michonne's, peering up at him under bronze curls. Her little chubby hands reaching up silently to hitch a ride on his hip. Rick was somewhat disappointed that his welcome wagon was missing but he was also relieved that little nosy people were not about to ask him what he had in the bag.

"Chonne!" he called to his wife as he made his way through the living room, headed toward the stairs to continue his search for her before he was interrupted by an obnoxious bump against his leg. He was appreciative of the reception from their smoke-colored cat, Misty. She officially belonged to his wife, but Michonne caught Rick spoiling the demanding feline more than he'd ever admit. "Hey." he stooped to pick up the purring cat and cradled her to his chest, scratching under her chin. He spoke into the top of her soft little head, "Where's mommy?"

"Right here. Waiting for daddy." Michonne appeared, answering him from the top of the staircase.

"There you are." Rick glanced up to his wife, immediately donning a smile at her presence and the sound of her voice but his eyes dropped right back to the golden pair of eyes looking up at him from his arms. "Kids in trouble?" he asked his wife, guessing at their absence, assuming she'd banished them to their rooms.

"Took them to my mom's." She answered him taking in the dark crown of his head as he nodded to whisper to the kitty. She loved that view of him. It was the view she got when he buried his face in the bowl of sugar between her legs and stayed there until he was satisfied with the pitch of her screams. He stood there, biceps noticeably flexed in his khaki uniform shirt, paying Misty more attention than Michonne could afford. She enviously shot to steal him back, "So, right now, you're stroking the wrong pussy."

He chuckled at first and it took him a moment to register her naughty words. He raised his eyes to her again, picking up on the dreamy tone of her voice and recognized the look on her face. He undid his gun belt with one hand and hung it over the back of the couch beside him, never taking his eyes off his woman.

Letting his eyes pour over her as she leaned her hip against the rich wood newel at the stair's top landing, he instantly sobered as her beauty fell upon him like a sensorial avalanche. The impact took his breath away. Her hair was left loose, framing her face with large brown curls. The _M_ pendant at her neck caught the dimmed lights around them but paled in comparison to the glimmer of her ebony skin pampered with peach scented coconut oil. The slip she wore was rose gold satin. Dainty cream lace, nearly transparent, hugged at her thighs and dressed the overflowing bounty of her breasts.

Her husband dropped his head for a second, intending to stifle the predatory instinct she'd sparked just that quickly. It didn't work. She was still perched on a slippery slope, his hungry hands waiting to grab her on her first false move ... just as she'd planned.

It was not her favorite thing for him to work the weekends, though, with his profession it was unavoidable. But today the beat he patrolled was full of horny porn stars. She was happy that he made it home unscathed by all the tits and ass strutting around him all day. Her being bad was his reward for being good and she knew exactly how to pull his trigger. Rick tried again to compose himself, pushing back his silky locks. He tilted his head, straining his neck with that signature twitch of aggression on a deep sigh.

"Really?" he asked her, nearly amused at her provocation. Keeping his head on a bowed lean, he raised only his electric blues.

The voltage of his challenging stare swept through her core like a taser's charge and she felt the involuntary contraction of her sex as her body silently clamored for his touch. Pulling her pouty lips to the side, she shrugged to let him decide who he'd prefer to have purring in his arms: her or the cat. Rick dropped Misty on the couch too and Michonne scoffed in victory when the four-legged fur ball meowed in protest.

He knew that skinny nude stiletto heel added inches to her height and would bring her lips, painted in a red wine tint, closer to his own once he stood face to face with her. Willing himself to keep his cool a little while longer until the real games began, he stalked his way slowly up the staircase.

Michonne turned, leaning forward and rested her forearms on the railing. Her plump backside elevated past the dip of her back and she looked to him, running the tip of her tongue across the plumpness of her top lip, she inquired and nodded to the package in his hand, "What's in the bag?" Looking over one shoulder then rolling her neck to look over the other. She followed his towering frame as he passed behind her and swiped his heavy hand across her splendid endowment of ass.

"I'll show you." He gestured to their bedroom with a slant of his head, indicating for her to lead the way. She took his free hand in both of hers retreating past the threshold, her teeth clamping to her bottom lip in anticipation.

The sun streamed into the room on a diagonal through the separations in the heavy neutral drapes. The last of the day's light fell across the heavy pale gold duvet between them where Michonne laid on her belly, ankles crossed and heels in the air and Rick stood facing her from the other side of the large square canopy bed. He pulled out his erotic acquisitions for his wife's perusal. A velvet blindfold, black satin wrist and ankle restraints, leather flogger, padded collar and chain link leash - all in black, made up the starter kit.

 _This is all about trust,_ Crystal had told him. _Don't push her. But if she really trusts you, she'll try it at least once, no matter how nervous she might be about it. And if you do it right, she'll be begging for it. It'll be the end of life as you know it._

Michonne remained quiet until the bag was empty. Rick watched her silently as she hooked the O-ring of the collar on her index finger. She lifted it from the bed, feeling out the cushioning of its underside, wrapped in soft satin. She looked up at him with her spice-colored eyes and then let them fall slowly back to the items on the bed. He had no idea what she was thinking, which was unusual. He shifted on his feet, ready to assure her that this wasn't about him being bored with her and that he wouldn't be upset if she said no. He reached out and tipped her chin upward, gathering her gaze back to the turquoise love in his eyes, "Michonne..."

"Okay." She softly agreed, catching him off guard. She moved to her hands and knees, crawling in front of him as a crooked smile of a glorious conquest threatened to break over his face. Michonne batted her lashes sleepily and he bent forward to kiss her. She slipped the tip of her tongue between his lips on an otherwise chaste kiss. Rising from her hands to pull his shirt out of his pants and release his buttons, she asked, "How do you want me?"

The rush of blood to his groin was so intense he had to tip his head back to the ceiling, holding tight to the sides of her face, as he contemplated the answer to that. On the way home, he had thought about letting her create the scene. But her confident words were betrayed by her dark begging eyes. He could see that look was familiar. She was begging to submit, begging him to take control of her body. It was what they did anyway, now that he thought about it. Adding toys to their experience _really would_ be just the salt on steak. "How do I want you?" he repeated, now burning through her with a devilish grin. His top lip quivered and his rustic drawl hung thick on his answer. A single word, "Ruined."

They agreed to a safe word and worked together, on opposite sides of the king size bed to strip it down to its crisp top sheet. With a blank canvas, Rick ordered his wife to the center of the bed. And she went there, in the muted light of the room. She sat with her heels pulled up to the backs of her thighs. Leaning on her hip, bracing herself on her arm with her palm flat against the mattress, she watched Rick reach for the restraints they'd moved to the nightstand. Her stomach seemed to flutter when he unfurled the straps of shiny fabric.

"Lie back." he said without any overture and she did, her hands folded neatly over her abdomen. "Arms over your head." He made loops for both of her wrists with the soft material and attached the length of surplus to the octagonal shapes in the bed frame's headboard. With her body stretched, he could see the quickened rise and fall of her chest through shallow breaths. "You good?" he asked her, ready to loosen the knots on her word.

"Yes." Michonne answered on a skittish chuckle. "It's just ... it's like our first time." she spoke shyly, studying the ceiling fan above her, instead of looking at Rick busy above her head. "Nerves... that's all."

"You weren't nervous our first time." He remembered with a sentimental smile.

"I _may_ have been somewhat tipsy." she confessed. "It was the only way I could tell you how I felt."

"I didn't know that. I feel kinda like a creep, now."

"Why? You were a real gentleman and I got everything I wanted." She finally took him in and they exchanged knowing looks.

"I got you tonight, too." He promised her, before everything went black behind the blindfold he slipped over her head. His voice seemed amplified and deeper with the loss of her sight and she unconsciously arched her back when his hand drifted over her neck and grazed her breasts as he moved away from her. "I won't promise to be a gentleman, but you're still gonna get ev'rythang you want.

Michonne smiled as desire pooled in the pit of her stomach at his brash guarantee. She could hear him undressing and she started to doubt the blindfold because she loved to see him shed his clothes for her. Most nights he came home to her working with her laptop on her thighs and no matter what she was in the middle of typing she stopped to watch him. His shoulder blades trundled with the muscles in his strong back as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. His forearms flexing below his well-defined abs while he removed his belt and unbuttoned his pants. She turned her head to his direction, though she was blind to his movements. She swore she could feel an energy come off of him, irradiated, almost nuclear, and her skin tingled from the heat.

She felt the bed sink as he climbed over her. She felt the warmth of his growing erection on her legs and she moved to spread her legs for him but he held her knees together. "Mm mnh. Not yet." Rick wanted to keep her on the edge of frenzy as long as he could. He ran his hands over the form fitting negligee, tortuously slow, from her thighs to her hips. He stopped at the curve of her waist, squeezing her petite form in his hulking hands, she twisted restlessly under his touch. His thumbs mirrored each other rubbing circles over her mound as he clutched to her tightly.

His hands began to travel again, up her heaving torso and he finally pushed his palms to cup her breasts firmly then cover them completely and squeeze, then release them with a soft caress. Rick saw her nipples budding like stems in spring time and slipped the straps off her shoulders, one then the other, and passed a finger under the lace at her breast. Goosebumps sprouted along the trail he left over her skin. He looked up at her lips parted for air, though she barely took a breath. He looked up at her secured fingers, intertwined, one hand gripping the other like a prayer for more.

She threw her hips forward and jerked them back. "Rick..."

"Shhh..." he covered her mouth with his, reminding her not to speak unless spoken to like he'd stipulated before they began.

Pulling her nightie down to expose her breasts, he moved his head slowly side to side to tease her dark peaks with his pulpy pink lips. He swirled his tongue around her nipple and finally gave her what he knew she wanted there. Setting his open mouth over her breast, he suckled that fleshy part of her hard, long and slow. She whimpered at the feeling, mindlessly tugging at the silky cuffs keeping her hands out of his hair, where they would surely be by now.

When he suggested they start with the two most basic items from his new bag of tricks, she concurred, thinking that removing her sense of sight and touch would not be such a radical change. She was wrong. Not being able to touch him, not being able to participate or please him back was a remarkable difference and she loved it and hated it at the same time. The opposing gut reactions made her feel confused, flushed and dizzy. She felt like she was falling, ascending, spinning in place as he continued ravaging her breasts and roughly hiked up the bottom hem of her attire. The thin garment she wore creased above her navel as he moved further down her body.

"How should I stroke this little pussy?" he rasped, his hot breath against her belly had her panting already. She felt like the slip knot cinching her wrists, where the slightest pull would unravel her and leave her in a limp chaotic state. "Hmm?" Rick prodded for an answer, with her thickset thigh in the vice of his grip.

She tried hard to return her brain to a working order but the crushing sense of craving weighed down her tongue.

"How should I stroke this pretty little pussy, Michonne?" he asked her again, now close enough to brush the glistening thatch of curls at the joining of her thighs with the whiskers covering his jaw. "Like this?" He brought a digit to his mouth, coating it with his saliva and slipped it past her slit.

Michonne moaned at the sensation of his big knuckle and long finger invading the softest part of her. Her jaw dropped, shaping her lips into an oval on a long gasp. He moved in and out, pulling the pad of his up-curved finger tensely over her g-spot. A drop of her wet readiness trickled slowly down the back of Rick's finger. When he saw that taste of her taunting him, he couldn't bear to lose a single drop to the threads of white Egyptian cotton serving as his plate.

"Answer me, like a good girl." he gruffly called to her from below as he removed his hand from between her thighs and ran the back of his finger over his tongue.

The loss of that stimulation gave her a chance to focus. "Okay." Michonne's voice offered on a weak retort. "Okay."

"Okay? Okay what?" Rick wondered softly at the unsuitable answer to his question. When she repeated the same breathless word, lifting her swooning head to see him and forgetting her blindfold, he smirked. "I said how should I stroke this thang. 'Okay' ain't no answer. You payin' attention?" he teased her drunken behavior.

Before she could try again, he captured that tricky congregation of nerves above her opening with his lips. He snarled, raking his teeth over that bit of her and she let out a heavenly whine. He went back again sweeping her clit into his mouth, then retreating to her opening to lap at the reward of her body's reaction. Michonne was now in a place fracturing from reality.

She was hard-pressed to recall how she'd even come to be in this state, in this tizzy, in these restraints, in the dark - and deeper than the pitch darkness making her blind. She was so sunken in the moment the darkness was light all around her, warm but blinding in itself. She winced at his performance as she felt him inveigle swarming embers of pleasure to centralize at her tingling nub. The spot that only the two of them had ever mastered the mechanics of.

She literally tasted like salted sugar and Rick went in for the kill, replacing his tongue with the rapid pressure of his thumb. She squealed desperately in response. "That ain't a answer either." he said after a narrow lick through her folds. "Imma stroke it like this."

Rick released his tongue to drive into her center. Pushing her thighs apart with both hands, he poked and wriggled and stirred and flicked his magical tongue inside her, pushing his face into her pussy like he was being barred from going home. Michonne's rampant panting reached a fevered pitch as she dug her heels into the mattress. She bucked so wildly, Rick only had to hold on to the cakes of her ass, giving her license to catch her climax any way she saw fit.

"Yeah..." he growled, "fuck daddy's face." He instructed her, feeling the approaching tidal wave. "God, You taste so good... Tha's right… Cum on my tongue, Michonne... "

And she did. Flaming as she fell, Michonne reached another astral plane like a comet on a journey a million light years long.

"You're such a good girl, baby. You did so good. I love you so much." Rick praised the teacher's pet and chased her down as her orgasm diminished, covering her soft quaking body with his own. He mused at the craft of her cheeks, the shape of her lips, and the lines of her neck. Without the distraction of her bewitching eyes his focus settled on the subtle slope of her nose and he nuzzled over it tenderly with his own. She felt his presence near her face and craned her neck to finesse his lips with a heart-shaped kissed that her husband quickly turned to a frantic tussle.

The band of black around her eyes, made her expressions more difficult to read which, in turn, made Rick more eager to please. He was rock hard and leaking his lust across the rise and fall of her belly, animated by her deep struggling breaths. He took himself, heavy in his hand and set up for conquest firm against her still slippery entrance. The immediate pleasure derived from the tightness of her heaven pushed a faithful "fuck' off his weary tongue, reviving the anatomical warrior.

Rick mumbled a dusting of profanities up and down her neck as he sucked and bit at her addictive skin. He went about ramming repeatedly past her inner walls, swollen with desire and his cock was drenched with her dewy indulgence. He held on to her, resting on his elbow. One hand snatched at the scruff of her neck and his other calloused mitt was at the back of her knee, pressing her thigh to her ribs. He was deeper than heartache and harder than heartbreak when his lady began to sing.

"Oh, Rick!" he startled a scratchy testimony of the waste he laid from her chest. She hissed as the head of his cock demolished her gripping canal. She made her own religion and rearranged the trinity calling his name, "Rick, Jesus… Oh, God!"

He eased up a little, not wanting to make her use her safe word on their first try at this. He'd promised her if it was too much, he'd stop. But the strain in his balls told him, he was at a point of no return. He was lucid enough to curtail the knock against her smaller frame, fully aware that, once he started cumming, his dick would operate with a mind of its own.

The thought of losing control and splashing his seed thick over the wreckage of her walls made it a reality. Michonne let go of a full-throated scream in feedback to his final thrusts as they connected with the dead end inside her.

Rick continued to rock against her effortlessly. He reached up to take her blindfold off her eyes, sweeping her long hair to the side as he pulled it away. The former sun-streaked room was now dark as if he'd set the sun with the power of his grind. Though her eyes were uncovered, she closed them, fatigued, as he pulled at her smooth restraints. Her husband caught her lifeless limbs, kissing at her wrists and knuckles as he untied her gently.

Rick was a puppeteer. He'd directed the show. Every movement was his design but the entire scene was brought to life only by his beautiful wife… now she laid wrecked in his arms. He pulled her strings and then left her collapsed like a wooden marionette.

They laid there in silence for a moment until Rick spoke up from his spot in the crook of her neck, "You okay?"

The question seemed insufficient no matter what angle Michonne came at it. She just sighed through a chuckle and splayed her fingers across his scalp, giving him a satisfied moan instead of an answer.

"Did I keep my promise to take care'a you?"

She threw her leg over his body and affirmed, "Thoroughly ruined."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:

We know you are ready for chapter two. So let's get into it shall we...

Nyese3529 is in the driver's seat for this chapter, so buckle up and prepare to sweat.

Be sure to check out Nyese's other captivating stories on her page.

We're The Ones Who Write

* * *

"Are you comfortable?" he asked her. She still couldn't see her surroundings, just an immersion of darkness blanketed her.

"Yes," she simply answered, Michonne's words floating in the air. She was lost in this world of sensation, and felt like she had been there for hours, bound and naked. Hours that stretched into days somehow. It didn't seem possible.

"Remember what we talked about? This is about you. I'm here to serve you," he reminded her, his lips pressing against her ear; his whisper somehow speaking into the soft skin between her legs. Her center throbbed for him...it ached. She wanted him, but all he did was tease. Michonne felt his skin against hers, brushing her...stroking her. Her own skin lit up in a frenzy, his touch was all she wanted, but he wouldn't give it to her fully.

"Fuck me," she cried out. It sounded so distant, her voice; an echo of herself reverberated around her. His voice, still a whisper, covered her.

"No...not yet," he breathed. She felt like she was floating. Drifting in the middle of the room somewhere above the bed, her wrists and ankles restrained, her bare skin exposed to her husband. His hand hovered above her belly, the tiny invisible hairs there standing up in full alert, preparing for his welcoming touch, but he never did. He never touched her. She just felt him there.. _.all over_...the warmth of him wafting around her.

 _Around...Around...Around_

A feeling of needing to see his eyes, to feel his skin, and his curls running against the palms of her hands, then her fingertips washed over Michonne. It made her writhe for him.

"Touch me," she begged, pulling at the delicate straps that held her in place, a sensuous urge taking over her. Eternity passed before he obliged, and she was still lost in darkness, but her mind's eye saw a light. Saw his smiling face even in the abyss of dark.

Knew he loved that she had this control, but none at all. That's when she felt his hand brush against her nipples. A shiver hit her spine. _You love it, too,_ she heard a voice echo. Muffled like a voice underwater.

She felt like the air on a spring morning...dewy and warm. His touch like a kiss of warm breath on her body. It was all his voice was. Low and deep.

 _Whispers_... _Whispers_... _Whispers…_.

Rick's breathing grew heavy and somehow matched hers. If she saw his dick now, the tip would be glistening, waiting to meet her already dripping wet center. She licked her lips, biting the bottom one when she felt his lips press against her nipples. Her long hair seemed to float as she did, and now she saw him in her mind's eye...felt his smile again.

His hands traced sensual lines all over her, his heat leaving fire in its wake. Her moan played like a song in her ear... sweet, delicate, and memorable; a tune he got her to sing frequently. Rick's hand made its way between her legs, his fingers slowly parting her until he found her sticky wetness.

"I know this is where you want me to play? Is that right?" _Whispers. Only Whispers._ He never touched...only teased. Only caused her hips to grind against his searching hand. He held her waist down with his other so she couldn't move. He wanted her to be still.

 _Chuckling._ She heard it from afar. _How was he so far away?_

"Yesssss," she purred like a cat.

"You want my mouth...right here?" He asked rubbing a finger over her pulsing clit. She moved her hips again, and he steadied her once more, so she couldn't move. "Or...do you want me to fuck this wet pussy?" he whispered slipping his finger inside of her. She could feel how wet she was; could feel herself dripping all over him, coating his finger.

But before she could say anything, she felt his lips lightly kissing her thighs until the delicious warmth of his tongue slid between her folds. "Mmmmm," Michonne moaned, the sound getting bigger and echoing all around. His lips pressing between her legs, his tongue swirling around her swollen bud.

There she was, floating...lifting into the air with him...they were suspended somehow on the bed. His mouth sucked on her bud and she worked her hips against him, wanting more, but it never seemed like it was enough.

"Right there," she rapsed, spinning. Her mind drifting and her locs flowing around her. She felt like she was in the ocean, her rose-colored silk gown drifted near her naked body, covering her face and lips in a breeze. She was bound with lace cuffs around her ankles and wrists, floating in the water, trying to free herself from the torture of his lust. From his lips caressing and assaulting her clit in a deliciously tormenting way.

And her hips seductively rose in an all too familiar motion, her clit aching to feel him on the right spot… _right there_ … To help her reach her peak... _right there_ … To make her dizzy with unending pleasure... _right there._..

His hands held her hips down. Firm hands that she never wanted to leave her burning skin. The sun shined on her eyes, and for moments she could see Rick, could feel and touch him; could hear more than a whisper from him.

"Michonne," he called out. She tried to touch him, but she was still bound. Still wafting in the deep ocean.

"Rick," she exhaled...his name coming out in nearly a breath, under this sea of pleasure, and she was drowning.

"I want to put this hard dick in you…" he whispered, and she fell more, but floated at the same time.

 _Rising...Falling...Rising_... _Falling._

Her lust for him, pushing her to the surface again. She wanted to touch him...to touch herself...to touch. It's all she wanted to do.

"Don't you...don't you move your mouth from my pussy," she demanded, surprising herself at her command, but he didn't listen. _She had control, but she had none._

Suddenly her legs were free and she could feel the tip of him sliding against her slit, gently pushing inside. Could feel her mouth gape open from relief as he slowly entered her. Could feel the stutter of her breath as he stroked deeper inside her.

"Is this my pussy?" he asked after one stroke. Michonne started to drown. She tried to break free, but she couldn't. Her legs shook and she wanted to claw at his back, the question weakening her...she couldn't stay afloat.

"Yesssss," she finally cried. Her senses were in overdrive. His skin pressing against hers, her arms bound still so that she couldn't touch. It was all too much.

And then not enough at all. Her heart beat rapidly. Her mind raced to the stars and back...and she spun in a delicate wave of desire, tangled in a web of bondage.

 _Drifting...Drifting...Drifting_... _Drifting…Drifting..._

 **Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

The alarm. Rick's alarm furiously rung and Michonne's eyes popped open. She felt disoriented, wondering where in the hell she could be, and immediately grabbed her wrists. They weren't bound. Neither were her ankles, but her clit was throbbing. Her juices could be felt dripping between her legs.

 _Was it just a dream?_

It couldn't have been, she thought. It felt real. It felt like it just happened. Like her husband's gentle torture towards her just took place. But when she looked to her right, Rick was knocked out, laying flat on his back. She reached over him to hit the alarm.

"I was gonna get it," he groaned. He had to cover another shift, which he'd been doing frequently. Honestly, he wanted to spend the morning in bed with Michonne. Last night was….amazing. More than amazing and he just couldn't describe the feeling. He was used to his wife's hands all over him. Used to them in his hair, and trailing up the length of his back. He enjoyed the scratches she left; daily reminders of the love they shared. But her not being able to touch him last night blew his mind.

Michonne oozed sexiness, and was so willing to try for him...for both of them. The vision of her laying their...submitting herself to him. Her breasts shaking as she breathed...the room quiet because they were both so intent on listening to each other. Satisfying each other. His dick got hard just thinking about it.

When he felt Michonne's lips on his chest, dragging warm kisses all over, his eyes popped open. Surprise took over more when her lips went lower, brushing between the dips in his abs, her fingers following the path her mouth once took.

"Michonne...baby?" he questioned, inhaling a sharp breath when she reached the soft trail of hair that led down to his already stiff cock.

"Good Morning...Sheriff," she said, her lips still kissing him and her voice a bit husky from previous sleep. "Would you believe it if I told you I have been thinking about this dick all night...literally dreaming about it?"

Rick grinned and rubbed his face, still a bit groggy. He loved when she spoke like that. "All night?" he asked raising his hips towards her fixation of kisses.

Truth be told, he had been dreaming about her, too. After he finally untied her from the bed posts last night, he had to have her. It was a deep necessity, his urge for her. The urge to want to fuck her until she lost her mind, screaming his name. And she screamed it loud enough in the quiet space of their room.

"All night, Sherriff," she said getting on her knees. Rick adjusted his eyes to the slowly rising morning light so he could look at his wife as she straddled him, grinding her hips against his cock. Her slippery pussy sliding on him at a torturously slow pace. Rick grunted a bit, the image turning him on immensely. His hands went to her thighs, and slid higher towards her tiny waist. Michonne grinned, pushing them away.

"Uh unn unn...No touching," she whispered. Just like he said to her in her dreams. He pumped his hips upward, her juices already coating him. Rick exhaled loudly.

"Let me touch," he husked out, grinning. Michonne smiled and grabbed his wrists, pinning them behind his head. Rick peered up at her bouncing, perky titties, her nipples hard and waiting for his pink, pouty lips. He wanted his lips on the dark tips right now, but she pinned his wrists firmly to the bed. His dick grew harder by the second, pressing against her pussy lips. Michonne smiled.

"You want this pussy?" she asked in a soft voice, just above a whisper. Rick grinned. She knew he wanted it. He thrust upward, making Michonne bounce again. She sexily smile,d her curly locs dangling above him, the tips brushing his face in various spots. She grabbed his wrists with one hand and moved her hair to the side. Rick tried to kiss her neck in his favorite spot but she pulled away.

"You didn't answer my question," she reminded him, bending down to kiss his neck. Rick closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her lips on his flesh. She rubbed her pussy against his dick, feeling his hardness throbbing against her.

"I want this wet pussy bouncing up and down on my dick," he said, not wanting to be teased anymore. _She had control, but she had none._

Still pinning his wrists down, she rose up to take the length of Rick inside of her, sinking down onto his cock. The feel of his rock hard girth inside of her made her moan out loud. Rick was just as loud, already gritting his teeth together. "Fuckkkk, Michonne," he groaned out, the feel of her wetness overwhelming him. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He wanted to grab her waist and hold her steady, so he could control her speed, but Michonne moved her other hand back to his wrists.

And she tossed her head back and started to ride him, rolling her hips in an all too familiar motion that set Rick into a fury. "Yes, like that, Michonne. Just...yeah...like that," he said trying to move his hands, but she wouldn't let him. A little smirk crossed her face.

"No...touching," she reminded him, and he grinned before groaning again. He wanted to rub all of her silky skin and kiss her nipples, suck on them gently...bite them. Tease her while she fucked him like this, but she wouldn't let him. Her pace started slow, but grew frantic when his dick hit her spot.

And Rick couldn't help it any longer. He needed to touch her skin, to touch her warm and inviting flesh. Rick grabbed her wrists and gently moved them down. He could've moved them at any moment, but this was what she wanted. Michonne smiled and lifted herself up so that he could touch her. She chuckled low. _Rick has no self control._

"Damnnn," he said grabbing her ass and shaking it. His wife liked to be on top. She liked to fuck him with that sexy bounce until he lost his mind and flipped them over. He had to be in control, but this time she wouldn't let him budge.

Michonne bent down and kissed his lips, moaning the entire time. "Stay like this, don't move," She sexily warned. Rick grinned, smacking her ass as it slapped against his thighs...her juices squirting all over him.

Rick sucked her nipples, the soft rippled skin warming his lips. Her moans lifted in the air and he sucked harder, trying to elicit the same sound from her. Rick tried to control her rhythm, quicken her pace because she moved sinfully slow.

"Faster," he whispered, and she shook her head, still kissing him. The sound of his whisper taking her back to the dream.

"No," she purred and Rick smacked her ass once more.

"Don't tease me. Bounce that ass faster on this dick," he rushed out, but Michonne arched her back, going even slower and he squeezed her cheeks.

"I want this hard dick, just like this. I want to feel this big dick when it goes deep inside me. You hear how wet I am for you?" she asked him breathily. He grunted loudly, the sound of her voice driving him mad.

"Yeahhhh...nice and wet," he agreed. Their lips brushed lightly, their hunger for one another making them insane. By now, if she let Rick have his way, Michonne would be on her back, her legs parted and in the air, with Rick pounding inside her like there was no tomorrow. But, she wanted him this way.

She lifted herself up, pressing her palms against his chest. Rick ran his hand against her flat stomach, still toned after the kids. Her breasts bouncing slightly, her hair falling forward. He pulled at it, to bring her closer to him, but she resisted, moving his hand to her breast.

He'd call her his angel...his gift from the sky above, because that's what she was now. Bathed in a glow from the soft sunlight drifting into room, highlighting her beauty for him.

She ran her hands over her face and down her neck, drunk off of her own desire and urges. Her need to feel...to touch...she just wanted to touch. Herself or him, she didn't care. She just loved the feel of warm skin under her fingertips.

Rick grabbed her waist again, this time his grip firm on her. He tried to turn her, but she bounced faster on him, diverting his attention. So he helped her along, lifting her up and down on his cock, enjoying the sounds that escaped her. "Just like that, baby. That's how I like it," he said, encouraging her to keep her pace, pulling her hips down harder...rougher.

Michonne worked up a tiny sweat, beads of perspiration hitting her brow. Rick grew aggressive, holding her tighter and moving her even faster.

"Godddd, Michonne….Yeahhh," his voice louder, deeper as her hips bounced on him.

"I love this dick," she rasped. "I love fucking this dick," she screamed when she felt that feeling. She worked faster, her hips gyrating at a pace beyond her minds will; her body completely took over. Rick pulled her closer, kissing her lips, pulling her hair.

"Cum on this dick," he nearly begged. "Cum on daddy's dick." Rick smacked her ass harder than he should, but Michonne welcomed it, another wave of arousal consuming her. She started to tighten up, her legs growing slack, a familiar sensation overtaking her.

She raked her hands over his chest, blissful agony covering her face. He cupped her ass, lifting her up and down on his cock repeatedly, and she was intoxicated...dazed. She felt a heat all over her and that feeling she felt in her dream. She was drowning. Drowning in immense pleasure from the sensation of her husbands dick inside of her.

He could feel her clench around him; see her face contort in expressions of pain and awe. Ecstasy and bliss. This time he pulled her closer, anticipating her moans as she spasmed on top of him. Her pussy felt like pure liquid dripping over him and he could no longer control himself. "I'm cumming too, baby," he said holding her close, erupting inside of her. Their moans mixing as they drowned together in intense, searing harmony.

She couldn't move for moments on end. She lay there on top of her husband, still moaning because it all felt so good. Michonne swallowed hard and took a deep breath. Both of them still drifting in their passion. Eventually, Michonne slipped off of Rick and lay beside him, inhaling his scent.

"You…" his breathing was heavy and he couldn't think straight. "...damn, Michonne. I miss early morning sex," he said pulling her closer, quickly glancing at the clock on the nightstand.

"Me too. We gave it up because of youthful interruptions," Michonne commented. Rick chuckled.

"You're right...Judith would be in here by now…"

"...jumping on the bed to get us up," Michonne finished for him. "Our own personal alarm clock," she added with a grin. Rick kissed her forehead. Although Rick loved his little bubbly and bright human alarm clock in Judith, he definitely enjoyed waking up to Michonne this morning.

"Thank god for grandparents," he said looking at the clock again. _Damn_. He really didn't want to leave her. He wanted to spend the morning in bed; maybe fix them something to eat and watch a few movies. It would be the perfect Saturday to do so with the kids away, but he had to work.

"Gotta get ready," he kissed her cheek, his hand rubbing her back; his body already wanting her again.

"I know," she said sleepily. It was nearly 7:00 am and he had to be downtown by 8:00 am.

"Come take a shower with me," he said kissing his spot on her neck, just behind her ear. He loved that spot.

"Okay," she said sleepily. "Go start the water...I'm coming," she heard herself say, but she started to fall asleep again, deliciously satisfied with herself. She had never wanted her husband so bad.

And Rick looked down at his peacefully sleeping wife, her naked body glowing in the low sunlight that began to peek into the room earlier. It always found her...the sun. Rick smiled to himself and grabbed the sheet to cover her, sweeping away her hair to kiss her cheek.

"I love you, baby." He kissed her temple. "I'll see you later," he promised before he walked off to get his shower going. It was hard to keep thoughts of his wife out of his head. Today would prove to be harder. Especially after what just happened.

He thought about her and the kids all day, actually. They were his reason for waking up in the morning. For going out to work at taboo conventions. And he came home to them to enjoy the new things they had to share with him. Nothing else ever got his attention from them.

Nothing at all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why you got that smile on your face, man?" Shane asked eating his sausage and pancakes. Rick shook his head, his smile growing wider. "Must've woke up to some this morning. Not mad at that at all, brother," Shane said with a deep laugh. He rubbed the back of his head, a devilish twinkle in his eye. "Shoot, I got it in myself this morning."

Rick shook his head some more and laughed. That was his partner. Shane didn't care what he talked about, or who heard it, and lived a playboy lifestyle. He recently started talking to one of Michonne's friends that he met at a little dinner they had a few weeks ago. For some reason, Sasha seemed to like Shane. At least that's what MIchonne told Rick.

"Well. I'll admit that me and the misses tried a few thangs last night. It was…" Rick started to flush thinking about it, his eyebrows rising. "...intense for me and her...I think. At least definitely for me," Rick explained while they ate at the diner across the street from the convention.

Today they were on traffic duty, which Rick didn't mind so much. The temperature outside was just right in the brisk, fall air, and he enjoyed talking to all the groups of people he encountered as they made their way around downtown.

"What you and Michonne tryin'?" Shane wondered with a little laugh. His partner, Rick, could be a bit reserved for the most part. As long as Shane has known Rick he's been a straight-laced type of guy. Maybe that's why they clicked? Shane couldn't be friends with someone else like himself; the world wouldn't be ready for that.

"I ain't goin' into details, but she must've liked it, cause she definitely surprised me this mornin'." Rick thought about her lips being on his body and they way her ass jiggled as she rode him. He wanted to take off and see what she was up to right now. "Felt like the first time, again" he said remembering what she said to him before.

"Michonne got my best friend smiling ear to ear, and you a happy motherfucker the majority of the day anyway. I'm happy for you, man," Shane said with a big grin. Rick nodded his head and looked down at his steak and eggs.

Maybe somewhere down the line he'd tell Shane about what they tried. Shane told him all the time about girls he fucked and the positions he had them in. Rick wasn't one to kiss and tell about his sex life. He never wanted to know that other men were thinking about his wife sexually. All of her kisses and touches, _and sucking,_ were only for him, but he had to tell someone about this experience. At some point.

Just not right now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michonne looked in her mirror and smiled at her reflection. She thought about Rick. _All day._

She thought about her husband several times. From the night before to that dream...this morning when she just had to have him inside of her. Rick wore a shocked expression the entire time she fucked him. That turned her on even more.

She really had control over him. He wanted to flip them around so that he could control his stroke, control how deep his dick went inside her, but she wouldn't let him. Rick always wanted to be in control, but this morning she had it. Even if he got to touch her, she controlled him. The thought made her legs weaker by the second, her pussy wanting to feel him inside of her once again.

She called her mom earlier to check on the kids, who were doing fine. Judith missed her a lot...the boys were in their own world like always. She did miss her kids, but Michonne and Rick needed some time to themselves.

Michonne threw on a plain black top and some yoga pants, pulling her hair up into a ponytail. When she was about to walk out the bedroom, she heard her phone ringing. She saw that Rick was facetiming her.

"Hey, sleepy head," he said when she pressed the button to accept the call. Michonne giggled and waved.

"Sheriff," she said back. Rick had the biggest grin looking into the camera. "What time you get off today?' she asked.

"Four o'clock. And I'll be home around five. You want me to grab us something to eat, or do you feel like going out tonight?" he offered. Michonne nodded.

"We should go out. Take advantage of the kids being at my parents." A dreamy look crossed her face, which Rick noticed.

"What's that look about?"

"Nothing. Just been thinking about you," she said like a little 16 year old talking to her high school crush. If her blush was visible, she be as red as Rick usually got. In fact, he was red now.

His voice lowered before he spoke. "I been thinkin' 'bout you, too. Last night..this morning. All of it was amazing. Something different that I didn't know I wanted to do until I gotta do it," he admitted freely to her. He never had a problem expressing himself with his wife. He never had a problem being his true self around Michonne.

"I didn't know I needed it either. It's not like we needed to spice up our sex life or anything, but I'm not mad that we did," her face brightened when she thought of something. "If you want, we could do more things? Try different things? Maybe go to a little store together?" she said sweetly...innocently. Yet, there was nothing innocent with the way they made love to one another last night...this morning... _in her dreams_...

"I'd be willing to try some new stuff and thangs…" he said thinking of ways he could please his wife. Interesting ways to please her. Last night taught him that they still had time to enjoy each other. To learn new things and continue to explore their significant other's desires and wants.

"Mannn, you still on the phone? We gotta get back on the job...tell your wife I said hello...Hello, Michonne," Shane said stepping into view. Rick started to laugh.

"Shane says 'hi,' and…"

"Michonne...did I tell you how much I loved that you set me and Sasha up?" he yelled behind Rick's back. Rick kept moving his head, trying to cover Shane's face from showing in the phone. Michonne laughed. The two were well into their thirties and still acted like teenagers.

"Gotta go baby, we'll talk about this some more later. Love ya," he promised her before they said their goodbyes.

"Okay, bye. Love you, too," she softly said and they hung up. She already missed him and his beautiful face. Her husband always made her feel young and vibrant, even more than she did everyday with him. And there was nothing wrong with them wanting to switch things up in the bedroom. If some silk handcuffs had her feeling thoroughly ruined, what could new toys and kinks do to her? Michonne was more than willing to find out.

More than willing.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

Here's the last chapter of **Novelty Indulgences** , if you're still hot and bothered about where Nyese left us off then prepare to feel even hotter as **thematsaidwelcome** brings everything to a 'get me a drink of cold water' close.

Don't forget to check out **thematsaidwelcome** other stories on her FF Page.

As always keep your eyes peeled on our blog, we've get so many more collabs by our Richonne Finest Club of writers.

 **-We're The Ones Who Write**.

* * *

"So I wasn't here, so you just decided to touch it yourself?" Michonne nodded her head yes. "Do you think that was a good idea?" Michonne could see nothing, the blindfold covering her eyes didn't allow for anything to be seen, not even the glow of the candles scattering the room, complete darkness was all she saw. His voice was everywhere, in front and to the side of her. He kept moving as he interrogated her about her unapproved self pleasure that she had indulged in that afternoon. "Was it a good idea?" He repeated the question when she didn't answer. "Did you think I wouldn't find out?" His voice traveled as he walked back and forth in front of her. "I could smell it on your fingers Michonne. I can always smell you." He inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with air and his nostrils with her. "I know your scent so well I could find you in the dark on a moonless night." He was to the left of her now, his breath on her ear. "Do you want to tell me why you were playing with your pussy?"

"No." She whispered softly; but she did. She wanted to tell him that since they had started this new sexual awakening months ago, she couldn't get him out of her mind. When he was like this with her, when they were alone and he was Daddy, she never got it out of her head. Every slap he ever gave to her ass, every crack of the flogger to her skin. Each pinch and bite to her nipples, the squeeze and burn on her wrists from the restraints. Each sensation way too much but at the same time not enough. When she was alone and left with her thoughts of him and his dominance she would drip with desire and need. Today was no different, except he had told her to be good. To put the Love Balls in her pussy and wait for him to get back home. It took him two hours to get back. She only made it an hour and a half before the vibrations of the metal balls inside her became too much and she had to relieve the ache. It wasn't the first time that she'd used them, the first time she only lasted thirty minutes, longer than Rick thought she would. When they saw the metal spheres in the catalog she asked Rick if she should try them, he saw no reason why not. They promised pleasure from within and they never disappointed. Wearing them around the house until she felt bold enough at Rick's suggestion to wear them out to the store while grocery shopping. It was the quickest trip ever the vibrations sending her home in search of Rick so that he could finish what the metal spheres had started. They discreetly snuck away to their master bathroom, leaving the kids to their own devices. Once in the bathroom, he slowly pulled them out and then fucked her mercily as she was bent over the sink with his fingers in her mouth to muffle her cries of ecstasy. A week later she tried again to wear them out of the house.

" _You sure you're ready for that?" Rick watched Michonne as she eyed the Love Balls that sat in the rectangular box in her hand._

" _I think I am. I'll just be going around the corner to the plant store to pick up some pots. It won't take too long."_

" _Alright." Rick kissed her temple. "I'll see you downstairs." He left their room to go clean up the kitchen after the family breakfast of homemade pancakes they all indulged in that morning before cars pulled up to the house to whisk the children off to skating parties, basketball games at the park and spoil time with grandma._

" _You can't tell can you?" Michonne asked him self consciously coming into the kitchen just as he dried off the last dish in the sink. There was no way for anyone to tell what she held inside of her, but the erotic nature of them made her a bit paranoid that everyone knew. He turned around placing the towel on the counter that he leaned on and crossed his left foot over his right. Michonne did a few slow turns in front of him showing off her magenta top that was tucked into her tight dark blue denim jeans._

" _Turn around again." He told her._

" _If you want to see my ass, all you have to do is ask."_

" _Turn around and let me see that ass Michonne." She did as told and turned her back to him, bestowing him with what he demanded. "How the hell did you get that ass in those tight ass jeans?" His smirk was full of pride and deviousness as he walked to her and slapped her ass, momentarily forgetting about the Love Balls that she held inside her. Not until she grabbed island counter did he remember that she had them in._

" _Shit." Michonne said exhaling still tightly gripping the countertop. Rick stood in front of her and held her by the waist to steady her._

" _You okay?"_

" _Yeah. I wasn't expecting that." His eyebrows rose and his hand made contact with her other cheek, coming down a little harder this time. "Ohhh…." She held his arms while the vibrations within subsided._

" _Maybe you should sit down." He said with a smile, pulling the barstool up behind her and helping her to sit on the high stool. As she settled into her seat, Rick stood in front of her, watching her. The tightness of her jeans rubbed her in just the right place and as she rocked her hips back and forth to get comfortable, the movement caused the vibrations to start again. Rick noticed her moving her hips and the expression on her face. "That feel good?"_

" _Mmmm hmmm." She continued to rock in her seat. Rick held her face in his hands and she held onto his arms, closing her eyes and letting the motion take over her._

" _Then don't stop." Her grip on his arms got tighter and she rocked faster chasing after the orgasm that was steadily creeping up on her. The vibrations coming from within and the rubbing of the seam at the crotch of her jeans was blissfully spinning her out of her mind. He kissed her lips, slipping his tongue in her mouth as she moaned and rocked and began to tingle. He broke the kiss to watch her face. Her eyes were closed and her brows knit together. Her lips glistened from licking them and were parted to allow her cries of elation to escape._

" _Fuck Rick. I'm gonna cum."_

" _I got you baby. Let it go."_

" _Ahhhh...ahhhhh...ohhhhh…" Rick kissed her face as her orgasm ran its course through her body._

" _Michonne that was beautiful. You're beautiful." He kissed her lips again and ran his thumb along her cheeks and chin. "You okay?" He asked her as she exhaled through her mouth._

" _More than okay. A wet mess but I'm okay. That was amazing." She started to laugh. "I'm glad I wasn't at the plant store when that happened."  
_  
So walking around the house today doing the mundane tasks of picking up after the kids and making beds was heightened by the request that Rick made. "Put them in and put your heels on, those black ones with the red underneath. Every step you take today is gonna make your pussy wetter. I want it dripping when I get back." She nodded her head to show that she understood. "You know the rules Michonne. I only want it to be dripping." She had one job; no touching and she couldn't do it. Her fingers felt too good as she stroked her clit, for her to feel guilty. Before she knew it she was screaming his name and shaking from the inside out. Did she want to tell him that. No. Not now. Not when she was enjoying the sanctions that he was dishing out from her disobeying him.

"No."

"Maybe I'm not making this hard enough for you. Maybe you enjoy the sting." She felt the thin leather strips of the flogger against the outside of her thighs. The right and then the left. The flogger was in the starter kit that Rick brought home with him that night months ago that started it all. It was one of her favorites. She loved the feel of the sting from all the thin strips of leather on her skin, how he could just run the flogger up and down her body very slow and sensual or the way he could punish her with hard firm slaps on her ass or legs. "Do you like the sting?"

"Yes." She clenched her fists tight, unable to grasp anything else. The bondage cross that they purchased last month hung over the door and kept her securely in place, restrained by her wrists and ankles at each corner by fabric. It was something they saw in a video that they found online while searching for restraints. Moving from horizontal to vertical seemed like the perfect next step for them. Rick couldn't wait to have her strapped up and spread eagle against the door. When they found one online, he paid the extra charge for expedited shipping, because he couldn't wait to try it out. Right now she was at his mercy, exactly where she wanted to be tonight. She listened for him, for his footsteps, his breathing, his voice, but she didn't hear him anymore. She could smell the faint scent of his skin, but didn't know where he was until she felt the sting again. This time a little higher; her left hip and then her right.

"Yeah. I think you enjoy it." She heard the click of his boots as he walked away, leaving her to tremble alone as the Love Balls inside of her vibrated her seeping walls from the slap of the flogger against her skin. He left her alone for ten minutes, watching her from across the room in silence as she bit her lip and flexed her fingers. He enjoyed the view of the shine from her shoes and the glow of her skin as she stood there naked and exposed. He could see the inside of her thighs glistening, evidence of her hours of having the metal balls inside of her, the flogging only aiding in the sensation. Watching her was a bit of a bittersweet indulgence for Rick, he wanted her just like she was now, but also wanted her on his dick right now. He couldn't let her off easy though, he needed her to be ready to be ravaged by his taunts. He needed her to beg for it. He began to disrobe, never taking his eyes off of her, even as he quietly laid his clothes on the floor and then silently approached her again. Taking his thick cock into his hand he stroked his length a few times catching the drops of precum with his thumb and then walking over to Michonne to spread it on her lips. She flinched at first, not expecting his touch but then parted her lips and offered her tongue to the salty sweet succulents. She took his whole thumb into her mouth sucking and moaning as he pushed and pulled along her tongue. He removed his thumb and took a step back. "You like that?"

"Yes."

"You want some more?"

"Please."

"You answer my question first. Why were you playing with your pussy Michonne."

"I couldn't wait. I couldn't. I just needed to touch."

"And how did it feel?" He was standing directly in front of her watching her lips as she answered him. "Did it feel good?"

"Yes. It felt good. It felt so good." He walked closer to her again leaning his face into hers but keeping a distance so she couldn't touch him.

"So good that you came?"

"Yes."

"We've talked about this haven't we Michonne?"

"Yes."

"And what did we talk about Michonne."

"No cumming without you here."

"Without who here."

"No cumming without Daddy."

"That's right. You can touch all you want, you just can't cum. But you did anyways." He walked away again picking up something before he returned. She could hear it swishing in the air as he walked back. She blew out a breath in anticipation. "What do you suppose I should do about that?" She felt the soft feathers of the tickler graze down her arm from her wrists to her underarm, down the side of her body over her hip and down to her ankle, goosebumps immediately sprang from her skin. She tried to move away but she had nowhere to go with her wrists and ankles bound. "Should I let it slide?" Rick asked her trailing the feathers down her neck, over her nipples and to her stomach. Her walls clenched around the balls still inside her. "Should I punish you?" The back of her head pushed into the door when the feathers glided over the inside of her thighs.

"Mmmmm." Her mind drifted to when they bought it. Walking the aisles of the adult toy store to see what they might want to add to their collection.

" _What about this? It's called a tickler." Rick asked picking up the display model to brush against her skin. The black ostrich feathers were soft and left her tingly. They didn't make her want to laugh, just squirm with delight at its pleasing texture._

" _Shit Rick. That really does tickle." He pulled her close and ran it up the back of her legs. The skirt she wore gave him plenty of skin to tease. Holding her around the waist he held her up as her legs weakened and he kissed her, not caring who saw them as they began a public makeout session._

" _I think we need one of these." He declared._

" _Yes we do." She searched the aisle until she found one with dark purple ostrich feathers in an unopened package. They used the tickler that night. Michonne had never felt such a torturous pleasure and Rick made sure she could stand no more before he set it aside to put her pussy and his dick out of their misery._

"Or should I just leave you alone again to think about thangs?" He walked away again leaving the tickler on the floor by her feet to use later. Watching her from the other side of the room he could see her heeled feet fidgeting around. Her head fell forward and she started rolling her neck, taking breaths to calm herself. Her skin still tingling from the softness of the feathers. She knew he liked this part, watching her while she was unable to see him, unable to move. Wrists and ankles bound, her body open and available for whatever he choose to do to it. She wasn't in the position to protest not that she would. She liked this part as much as he did.

After what felt like an eternity, she felt the leather crop against her skin. It started on the outside of her ankle and ran up her calf, across her knee and up the inside of her thigh.

 _Rick had searched for hours online to find the right crop for their play. "It took you this long to find that little thing?" Michonne asked Rick when she climbed back into bed looking at the screen to see what he had just placed in their cart._

" _I got a little distracted a few times." He admitted._

" _I bet you did. So what made you pick this one?"_

" _Thought you'd like it, it's cute. It has a little leather heart at the end. Maybe it'll take a bit of sting out of the sting."_

" _That is very cute Rick." She told him of the rubber handled riding crop that ended with a black leather heart. She took the laptop from him and placed it on the nightstand. She straddled him and touched her palms to his chest, lightly scratching at his skin with her fingernails. "But what if I like the sting?" Rick raised his eyebrows._

" _You like it?" His large hands were on her thighs making their way to her waist stopping to run his fingers along the inside of her cotton panties that hugged her ass so well. She nodded her head yes. "So far you've only felt the sting here." He smacked her ass with both hands and then squeezed and jiggled her cheeks, watching her nipples immediately spring to attention he questioned her ability to handle anything else._

" _I can handle it."_

" _It won't be on your ass." He lifted her shirt over her head. "I'll use it here." He pinched the inside of her thigh. Her eyes closed. "And here he brought his middle finger to his thumb together and flicked her nipple." Her sharp inhale of breath made him smile._

" _Where else?" She craved his touch and the sound of his voice as he committed to tell her every place on her body he would spank with the small leather heart._

" _Probably here." She trembled feeling both his thumbs on her clit, moving in tandem to manipulate all the nerves there to bring her close to the edge, but not letting her fall. "Definitely here."  
_  
Rick brought the leather heart flush against her bud, smacking it twice to watch her body quake with pleasure, the sound was just as good as the feel of it on her. "You've been touching your pussy and cumming without me? After I told you not to." He slapped the inside of her thigh again with the crop. Hearing her hiss at the sting. He dragged the crop up the center of her body from her wetness to her belly button to between her breasts. He lightly patted each nipple with the crop. The left and then the right, repeatedly, gradually getting harder as the pats became slaps. The rigid skin only growing harder under the added force of the blows. "You are a very bad girl. A very bad, very sexy girl. Do you agree?"

"Yes."

"As much as I want to keep punishing you for what you did, I want to fuck you more. Is that what you'd like?" He brought the crop to her clit again. Slapping it against her until she answered him.

"Yes."

"What would you like Michonne?"

"I want you to fuck me Rick."

Having his wife strapped to the door the way she was, allowed Rick to have her just the way she was. Her arms and legs spread made her a feast before his eyes. His tongue touched her right nipple before his lips did, the sensation of the wet warmth so different than the cold leather that was previously there, but equally gratifying. As he sucked, he slowly pulled out the Love Balls letting them drop to the floor before his fingers spread the lips of her pussy finding solace in her folds and the abundance of sticky sweet nectar she excreted.

"I know you like when I play with your pussy don't you?"

"Yes." Michonne squirmed as much as she could trying to get Rick's fingers where she needed them to be.

"I like it too. That's why I don't understand why you couldn't just wait for me like I told you to. Why you would deny me the pleasure of watching you get off. Did you think about me while you were doing it. Did you think about my dick buried deep inside your pussy, fucking you until you were too weak to take anymore."

"Yes." Her chest rose and fell with her breathing as his voice alone caused her to double her hunger for him. He treated her nipples to more French kisses keeping his hands at her waist, deciding that playing in her wetness was too much of a temptation for him and he needed her to beg for it before he released the restraints. "Oh shit Rick…Please…Please. I need you inside me. I… oh fuck. I need your dick inside me, making me cum all over it. Please Daddy…Please fuck me. Please…" Rick lifted his head and removed the blindfold, he let her eyes adjust and she smiled when she could finally see him. "Please." It was just what he wanted to hear, just how he wanted her to be. He pulled her hair down to raise her lips to his and finally kissed her, licking and biting her lips while he undid the straps at both her wrists. She smiled against his mouth when she felt her arm fall free, knowing what was to come next. She flexed her fingers and reached out to touch him, but her held her arms to her sides stopping her from touching him.

"No. Not yet. First I want you to show me how you did it. How did you touch your pussy." He knelt down and freed her ankles before walking her to the bed so she could lie in the middle. "Show me." Michonne wasted no time touching and teasing at herself. Her fingers getting lost within her hot slickness. She kept her eyes on him while she glided through her folds and dipped her fingers inside her pussy.

"Come get it daddy." She whispered to him tired of him being a spectator.

"Don't stop." He started to climb on the bed placing his hands on her bent knees. She spread them wider for him, watching him inch his way closer to her. His hands were by her ears now as he hovered over her. "Don't stop." His lips were on her neck, her chin, on her nose, her mouth. "Don't stop." His dick was at her entrance preparing to be submerged within her overflowing abyss. "Don't. Stop."

"Rick." She begged with his name falling from her lips and her hand came to his hair threading her fingers through his curls and pulling his face down to kiss him. He pushed his hips forward and his dick was inside her, he eased his way deeper farther, until he had nowhere else to go. Michonne took a deep breath and wrapped her legs around his waist wanting him to go fast but hoping he'd go slow so she wouldn't completely crumble beneath him. The wicked teasing of her body and mind had her spiraling closer to the out of control mark. Rick could sense her struggle. He could see it in her face and feel it in the way her belly trembled every time he pushed and pulled within her. Just like always, he told her again.

"I got you."

"Rick..." She couldn't hold on anymore. She arched her back and Rick slipped his arm under her back holding her to him, continuing to move within her slowly. He wanted to move faster, but he knew he had to keep control for her. She squeezed him between her thighs as she rode wave after wave, trembling pulsing and writhing.

"You did so good Michonne." She opened her eyes, seeing the different hues of blues in his. Cerulean, lapis and sapphire all staring back at her. She wanted him. She wanted more.

"Faster."He moved against her faster deeper, letting himself get lost in the tight feeling of her surrounding him. It never got old, it was never ordinary, toys or not, this part was always electrifying almost overwhelming. The buildup so intense each release was exhausting, yet exhilarating. Even with the loss of control she felt empowered, never docile or meek. She was ten feet tall and each thrust he delivered to her raised her higher. "Harder." He rammed harder into her, evident in the sound of their bodies slapping together.

"Is this how you want it? You want me to fuck you hard and fast?"

"Yes daddy, just like that. Fill me up with that dick. Harder Rick. Fuck…"

"Michonne… shit." He dug deeper and went deeper, harder, faster within her.

"Yes.. like that. Just.. like… that…cum with me." Not able to talk he nodded his head and brought his chest flush with hers, using his foot to push in the little bit more he needed to join her. Breaking apart together, their bodies quivering as his dick throbbed against her pulsing pussy, draining each other as their sweat drenched bodies tried to pacify themselves in the aftermath of high they had just reached.

"Michonne." His head was in a fog, as he tried to think of something else to say. He breathed into her neck, inhaling her scent as her pulse beat against his lips, he decided that her name was all that he needed to say. It conveyed everything that he felt and all that he wanted her to know.

"You okay?" She asked him trying to bring some levity to the moment. He chuckled feeling her fingers making circles on his back.

"I'm okay. What about you?"

"Just how you always want me."

"Thoroughly?"

"Yes, completely, absolutely ruined."


End file.
